Spider-Man: Homecoming
Spider-Man: Homecoming ist der 16. Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Er startet am 7. Juli 2017 in den USA. Der Film wird in Kooperation zwischen Disney und Sony Pictures entwickelt. Es handelt sich um ein erneutes Reboot der Spider-Man-Reihe von 2002 bis 2007 als auch der beiden The Amazing Spider-Man Filme von 2012 bis 2014. Handlung Besetzung Videos Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler!) *Der Film wurde am 10. Februar 2015 offiziell von den Marvel Studios und Sony Pictures angekündigt. Der Starttermin ist für den 28. Juli 2017 vorgesehen. Am 30. November 2015 wurde der deutsche Kinostart auf den 27. Juli 2017 gesetzt. *Ursprünglich sollte an diesem Tag Thor: Ragnarök starten. Vorher war der Starttermin für Guardians of the Galaxy 2 vorgesehen. *Andrew Garfield wird die Rolle des Peter Parker nicht mehr verkörpern. Stattdessen sucht man einen neuen Darsteller. *Amy Pascal und Kevin Feige werden als Produzenten fungieren. *Peter Parker soll in dem Film noch auf die Highschool gehen. *J.K. Simmons sagte in einem Interview in der Howard Stern-Show, dass ein weiterer Spider-Man-Film gemacht würde. Auf die Frage, ob er darin auftauchen würde, antwortete er: "Absolut". Im Januar 2016 wurde eine Petition von Fans gestartet, um J.K. Simmons erneut als J. Jonah Jameson auftreten zu lassen. *Laut Varity sollen Sonys Wunschkandidaten für die Hauptrolle Dylan O'Brian und Logan Lerman sein. Außerdem will das Branchenbaltt erfahren haben, dass Sony einen neuen Regisseur bekannt geben bevor der neue Spider-Man-Darsteller bekanntgegeben wird. * Gerüchten zufolge sollte nicht Peter Parker, sondern Miles Morales der Spider-Man des MCU werden, jedoch stellte sich das Gerücht als falsch heraus. * Doug Belgrad, Präsident der Sony Pictures Entertainment Motion Picture Group, sagte gleich bei der Ankündigung der Zusammenarbeit von Marvel und Sony: "Sony Pictures and Marvel Studios share a love for the characters in the Spider-Man universe and have a long, successful history of working together. This new level of collaboration is the perfect way to take Peter Parker's story into the future." * Laut Latino Review soll Drew Goddard den Film inszenieren und auch das Drehbuch schreiben. Sein Sinister Six Film wurde auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben, bisher jedoch nicht abgesagt. Angeblich gäbe es bereits ein vereinbartes Treffen mit Marvel, Sony und Drew Goddard. * es gab vorher schon Gerüchte, dass es bei dem Film sich nicht um eine Origin-Story handeln soll. Man munkelte sogar, dass Iron Man einen Auftritt im Spider-Man-Reboot haben könnte. Während Chris Evans und Robert Downey Jr. am 25. November in der Jimmy Kimmel Show zu Gast waren sagte Downey Jr. zu seinem Kollegen: Übrigens, du und ich, wir werden wieder in Atlanta drehen." Darauf antwortete Evans mit dem Satz: Ich weiß, ich bin bereit, ich bin bereit." Aufgrund dieser Sätze nimmt man nun an, dass Captain America und Iron Man einen Auftritt in Spider-Man haben könnten. * Der Bates Motel-Schauspieler Freddie Highmore wollte gerne die Hauptrolle spielen. * Shailene Woodley war dafür vorgesehen, in "The Amazing Spider-Man 3" die Rolle der Mary Jane zu übernehmen. Laut einem Interview hat sie immer noch Interesse an der Rolle. * Laut Badass Digest suchte Marvel nach einem Darsteller zwischen 16 und 17 Jahren. Einem Gerücht zufolge sollte es sich dabei um Mateus Ward handeln. * In einem Interview mit Collider verriet Kevin Feige, dass er Adam McKay für einen großartigen Regisseur und Drehbuchautor halte und er für jeden Marvel Film ohne einen Regisseur im Rennen sei. * Laut The Warp sollen Asa Butterfield, Timothee Chalament, Tom Holland, Liam James und Natt Wolf für die Hauptrolle in Frage kommen. Die Rolle sollte bis Juni 2015 besetzt sein, weil der neue Spider-Man ab dann für Captain America: Civil War vor der Kamera stehen sollte. Laut The Warp ''soll Drew Goddard immer noch für den Regie-Posten in Frage kommen. ''Latino Review will herausgefunden haben, dass Asa Butterfield der Favourit auf die Hauptrolle war. Laut Badass Digest lag die Entscheidung zwischen Tom Holland und Asa Butterfield. Letztendlich wurde es Holland. * Laut Umberto Gonazlez von El Mayimbe soll der Arbeitstitel des Filmes Spider-Man: The New Avenger lauten. * Für den Regie-Posten sollten unter anderem Jonathan Levine, Jared Hess, Theodore Melfi, Jason Moore und das Regie-Duo John Francis Daley & Jonathan M. Goldstein in Frage gekommen sein. Laut Kevin Feige suchte man bewusst einen sehr jungen Regisseur, der sich mehr auf den humorvollen und emotionalen Ton und nicht unbedingt auf Action fokussieren kann. * Angeblich sollen die Pläne um die neue Spider-Man-Reihe bereits ausgearbeitet worden sein. So soll es z.B. drei bis vier Filme der neuen Reihe geben, die alle in Peter Parkers Highschoolzeit spielen sollen. *Das YouTube-Magazin The Hashtag Show will erfahren haben, dass Sony Matthew McConaughey für die Rolle des Norman Osborn haben will. *Die Schauspieler Asa Butterfield, Tom Holland, Judah Lewis, Matthew Lintz, Charlie Plummer und Charlie Rowe hatten Screen-Tests für Captain America: Civil War. Laut dem Hollywood Reporter sollte sich unter ihnen in der Woche vom 1. Juni 2015 entscheiden, wer die Rolle des Spider-Man bekommt. Dazu waren alle Schauspieler zum Set von Captain America: Civil War in Atlanta eingeladen worden. *Laut Deadline ''waren die fünf Regisseure Theodore Melfi, Jonathan Levine, das Regie-Duo John Francis Daley & Jonathan M. Goldstein und Jon Watts im Rennen um den Regiestuhl, wobei Melfi und Levine als Favoriten galten. *In einer offiziellen Pressemitteilung via ''Variety am 23. Juni 2015 wurde Tom Holland als neuer Spider-Man Darsteller, sowie Jon Watts als Regisseur bestätigt. *Auf birthmoviesdeath.com gab Kevin Feige an, man arbeite gerade daran Schurken einzuführen, die es zuvor im Kino noch nicht gab. *Die Dreharbeiten sollen im Juni 2016 beginnen. Ungefähr zur selben Zeit soll auch Thor: Ragnarök gedreht werden. *Variety bestätigte, dass Marisa Tomei die Rolle der Tante May im Film übernehmen wird. Außerdem soll sie ihren ersten Auftritt in Captain America: Civil War haben, so The Hollywood Reporter. *Laut Deadline sollen die Regisseure und Drehbuchautoren John Francis Daley und Jonathan M. Goldstein das Drehbuch zum Film schreiben. Beide wurden offizell als Drehbuchautoren bestätigt. *Jon Watts besitzt ein Spider-Man Tattoo auf seiner Brust. *Kevin Feige sagte in einem Interview über den Antagonisten des Filmes, dass es keiner sei, den man in einem anderen Spider-Man-Film bereits gesehen habe. *Der Schurke des Filmes könnte Kraven der Jäger werden. Mehrere Indizien würden dafür sprechen, so z.B, dass Sonys Vizepräsidentin Karen Moy kürzlich eine Ausgabe von Kravens letzte Jagd bestellt haben soll. Des Weiteren habe sie auch Comics für Amy Pascal bestellt als diese noch Sony-Chefin war. *Wie Umberto Gonzalez berichtete, soll Spider-Man während Captain America: Civil War schon rund ein Jahr als freundliche Spinne aus der Nachbarschaft aktiv gewesen sein. Das Reboot soll abermals ein Jahr nach dem Unfall spielen. *In einem Interview mit dem Empire-Magazin am 21. September 2015, erzählte Regisseur Jon Watts, dass Peter Parker im Film erst 15. Jahre alt sein soll. *Es ist zwar mittlerweile klar, dass Peter Parker die Hauptfigur des Films sein wird, allerdings druckste Jon Watts auf die Frage, ob Miles Morales nicht doch in irgendeiner Form vorkommen könnte, verdächtig rum. Er meinte, er könne darüber nicht reden, da es zu viel verraten würde. *In Interviews mit verschiedenen Fachzeitschriften gab Tom Holland weitere Details zu Drehorten des Filmes bekannt. So soll der Film ab Juni 2016 größtenteils in Atlanta im US-Bundesstaat Georgia gedreht werden. In New York werde man nur knapp zwei Wochen drehen. *Am 20. Januar 2016 wurde der Starttermin des Filmes vom 28. Juli 2017 auf den 7. Juli 2017 vorverlegt. Der neue deutsche Kinostart ist der 6. Juli 2017. *Am 7. März 2016 wurde bekannt, dass Sängerin Zendaya die Rolle "Michelle" übernehmen wird. *Der Arbeitstitel des Films wird eine Seinfeld-Referenz beinhalten. Der Arbeitstitel soll Summer of George lauten, wie auch eine Folge aus der Serie Seinfeld heißt. *''BBC News'' will im April 2016 herausgefunden haben, dass Sony die Domain SpiderManHomecomingTheMovie.com registrieren hat lassen. Spider-Man: Homecoming gilt dadurch als einer der möglichen Titel des Reboots. Dies könnte auch darauf hinweisen, dass die Storyline des Comics The Amazing Spider-Man #252 aus dem Jahr 1984 aufgegriffen wird, die ebenfalls den Untertitel "Homecoming" hat. Der Comic behandelt die Rückkehr von Spider-Man auf die Erde, nachdem er in dem Event ''Secret Wars'' sein schwarzes Kostüm bekam, dass sich später als Venom entpuppte. In der Story tauchen auch Captain America und Iron Man auf. Interessanterweise deuteten Chris Evans und Robert Downey Jr. an, dass sie bald in im US-Bundesstaat Georgia drehen, wo auch Spider-Man gedreht wird. Die Secret Wars haben im Marvel Cinematic Universe (noch) nicht stattgefunden, allerdings könnten Marvel und Sony Secret Wars ''aus den Comics auch einfach durch ''The First Avenger: Civil War ersetzen. *Am 12.04.2016 erschien auf der CinemaCon in Las Vegas Spider-Man-Darsteller Tom Holland auf der Bühne und präsentierte sowohl den offiziellen Titel Spider-Man Homecoming, als auch das Logo des Films. *Via Variety wurde am 14. April 2016 bekannt, dass Sony Pictures und'' Marvel'' Michael Keaton als Schurken engagieren wollen. Gerüchten zufolge soll er den Schurken Adrian Toomes alias Vulture verkörpern. Am 21. April berichtete Deadline.com das Michael Keaton keine Rolle im Reboot übernehmen wird. Am 21. Mai 2016 bestätigte Jon Watts auf Twitter Keatons Auftritt. *Am 16. April 2016 wurde bekannt, dass Laura Harrier und Toni Revolori Teil der Besetzung sein werden. Dazu berichtet The Warp, ''dass Harrier eine signifikante Rolle übernehmen soll. Zu Revolori berichtet ''Deadline.com, dass er ein Teil von Peter Parkers High-School-Freunden sein soll, aber kein Bösewicht. *Am 21. April 2016 wurde berichtete The Hollywood Reporter, dass Robert Downey Jr. einen Auftritt als Iron Man haben wird. *Am 20. Mai 2016 berichtet der Hollywood Reporter, Michael Keaton nun ist doch wieder die erste Wahl für den Part des Bösewichts in „Spider-Man: Homecoming“. Zuvor hieß es, der Schauspieler habe abgesagt. *Die Kollegen von Joblo.com wollen erfahren haben, mit welchen Bösewichten es der Titelheld in „Spider-Man: Homecoming“ zu tun bekommt. Laut den Informationen stimmen die bisherigen Gerüchte, dass Vulture der Hauptbösewicht und –gegner von Tom Hollands Spider-Man wird. Spidey bekommt es daneben aber angeblich auch noch mit dem Tinkerer zu tun. Laut Joblo.com habe der geniale Tüftler es geschafft, sich von den Chitauri bei ihrem Angriff auf die Erde (siehe „Marvel’s The Avengers“) zurückgelassene Technik unter den Nagel zu reißen und sich damit eine gefährliche Waffe gebaut. *Gerüchten zufolge soll auch der aus Marvel's Daredevil bekannte Kingpin einen Auftritt im Film haben. Damit wäre es das erste mal, dass ein Charakter, welcher zuerst in einer Serie aufgetaucht ist, es auch auf die Kinoleinwand schafft. *Am 6. Juni 2016 gab Heroic Hollywood bekannt, dass der The Dark Tower-''Star Michael Barbieri eine Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. *Am 10. Juni 2016 wurde via ''Deadline.com bekannt, dass Kenneth Choi die Rolle des Schulleiters von Peter Parkers Highschool verkörpern wird. Chio spielte bereits 2011 in Captain America: The First Avenger die Rolle des Howling Commandos' Jim Morita. *Am 14. Juni 2016 gab der The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass Donald Glover eine Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. Glover war bereits in der Vergangenheit der Wunschkandidat vieler Fans für die Rolle des Miles Morales. Beachtet man Watts Aussage, dass er sich nicht zu Miles Morales äußern möchte, könnte es sein, dass dieser Fan-Wunsch erfüllt werden könnte. *Am 17. Juni 2016 wurde via The Hollywood Reporter bestätigt, dass weitere Rollen im Film an Logan Marshall-Green und Martin Starr gehen werden. Bei Marshall-Greens Rolle soll es sich um den zweiten Bösewicht im Film handeln. *Die Dreharbeiten zum Film begannen am 20. Juni 2016 in den Pinewood Atlanta Studios in Fayette County, Georgia. Zudem wurden am selben Tag via The Hollywood Reporter drei weitere Darsteller des Films bekannt gegeben Bilder Poster Spider-Man - Homecoming.jpg Setbilder Tom Holland am Set von Spider-Man Homecoming.png Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 1.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 2.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 3.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 4.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 5.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 6.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 7.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 8.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 9.jpg Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Spider-Man Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Phase 3